At home and at work, storage devices are used for organizing and storing various articles. Wall or vertical surface racks, with ledges, hooks and containers have been used for organizing tools, utensil, parts and the like. An example of such a rack used for storing and fashioning baseball-type hats is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,401. These rack provide a fixed holding capacity, which may be greater or less than required for a particular application, resulting in under capacity requiring additional units or over capacity resulting in excessive space requirements.